Accidentally On Purpose
by Lin Brownrigg
Summary: When Hawkeye first met the Black Widow, things were… complicated. One of my interpretations of how Clint and Natasha met. Rated for smut and language.
1. Innocent Attraction

**AN: Hey, thanks for clicking this story! I'm new on this site and I'm really glad that this story has peaked your interest. Please read on and be sure to leave me a review so I know what you thought!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel related.**

* * *

**Accidentally On Purpose-Chapter 1- Innocent Attraction**

Natalia sat at the bar alone, staring into her drink. She glanced at the wall clock and huffed in irritation when she realized that it was already ten o' clock. Turning around in her seat, she scanned the crowd of party-goers that were conversing and dancing in the ballroom of the Four Seasons Hotel Gresham Palace. He _still_ wasn't here.

Natalia had been waiting nearly _three hours_ for a man by the name Augustus Verez, a potential employer. He'd called her up about a week ago, explaining that he'd like to do some business with her, and since she hadn't had a decent job in over a month she didn't hesitate to accept. Verez had paid for her to fly out to Budapest and gotten her a room in the nicest hotel in town so they could meet at this party tonight to discuss the job. It all seemed great, except now it looked like he'd forgotten to show up.

So, here she was, sitting by herself at the bar in her best dress drinking vodka martinis, realizing that this whole night was probably a complete waste of her time. Natalia sighed and finished off her third martini, trying to think of ways to make her evening a little less boring. She scanned the room again in hopes of finding something interesting to focus on and ended up settling her gaze on a man that was making his way to the bar.

He looked young from what she could see. Not younger than her, of course (at age 22 she was probably the youngest one here!), but younger than most of the people at the party. He was also quite handsome with his stunning blue eyes and dashing James Bond tux. It seemed as though Natalia had found _exactly_ what she was looking for.

When the man reached the bar he finally noticed Natalia staring at him. He met her gaze for a moment and nodded to her in acknowledgement before taking a seat a few barstools away from her. She gave him a flirtatious smile in return then turned her attention to her empty martini glass. For a while she just sat there staring straight ahead, giving the man a chance to appraise her. She caught him glancing her way every once in a while in her peripheral vision as she waited for him to make a move.

"Ma'm." The bartender suddenly appeared in front of Natalia with a fresh vodka martini in his hand to replace her empty glass.

She gave the bartended a grateful, but apologetic smile.

"Thank you," she said kindly, "but I didn't order this."

"I know." The bartender said bluntly as he nodded to the man at the opposite end of the bar. "Compliments of that gentleman over there."

Natalia stared at the martini for a moment before glancing at the man. He was staring at her. She lifted the drink in her hand and gave him another flirtatious smile before taking a sip of the strong alcohol. When she set the drink back down the man had gotten out of his seat and begun making his way over to her.

"Excuse me." He said politely in Hungarian when he reached where Natalia was sitting. "But what might a _beautiful_ young woman like yourself be doing at a party like this alone?"

"Well," she said, a hint of red coloring her cheeks, "I _was_ expecting someone, but he never showed."

"Just my luck." The man said happily.

Natalia giggled.

"May I?" He asked, gesturing to the stool next to her.

"Of course." She replied.

"So," He began as he took his seat. "You're not from around here, are you?"

She shook her head.

"Let me guess… Russia?"

"How did you know?" Natalia asked with a surprised smile.

"Well, you seem to be a fan of vodka,_ and_ you're exceedingly beautiful…"

"What does beauty have to do with my country of origin?" She asked, cutting him off.

"I guess it's just personal preference. I've always found Russian women to be the most attractive." He told her.

"Well, what about you?" Natalia changed the subject. "You don't look Hungarian."

"That's because I'm not. I'm here to study abroad."

"What are you studying?" She asked.

"Philosophy." He replied. "It's a lot more interesting than it sounds."

"I'm sure it is." Natalia agreed.

"Oh, where are my manners!" The man suddenly exclaimed. "Here we are having this in depth conversation and I haven't even properly introduced myself." He held out his hand. "My name is Sam. Sam Cooke."

She took his hand and shook it.

"Natasha Romanoff." She gave him one of her alias names in return.

"Natasha." Sam repeated. "A name meaning 'born on Christmas day.'"

"Really?" Natalia said in surprise. "That's weird. My birthday is in July."

They both laughed and continued to chat with one another for the next two hours. In that time, she had learned that Sam was 25 years old, he was single, and that he was fluent in Russian, which was the language they'd converted to speaking in since it was easier for both of them.

As the party began to wind down, the classical music that was being played by a small symphony gradually slowed into slow-dance music. At that point in the evening, the pair had run out of things to talk about, so Sam slid off his barstool and extended a hand to her.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked hopefully.

Natalia nodded and placed her hand in his, allowing him to guide her onto the dance floor. When they found a spot within the lingering crowd of people, Sam placed his hands daringly low on her back as she draped her arms around his neck. They swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the music in silence until the song ended and morphed into yet another slow song.

"Natasha." Sam murmured softly. "I've been having a wonderful time with you tonight."

"And I with you." Natalia said in return, a soft smile touching her lips.

Suddenly, Sam stopped swaying and gazed deep into her eyes. Natalia looked back at him in confusion as he cupped her cheek in one of his hands and slowly leaned in, brushing his lips against hers as if he were asking for permission. He pulled away slightly so he could see her face, smiling when he saw the approval in her eyes.

When Sam leaned in the second time he didn't hesitate. He kissed her full on, his tongue sneaking its way into her mouth, causing Natalia to pause momentarily in surprise. However, she recovered quickly and soon they were both standing in the middle of the dance floor locked in a passionate embrace.

As soon as they pulled away from each other they both noticed the irritated looks they were receiving from the other guests due to their sudden PDA.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He whispered breathlessly into her ear.

"Yes." Natalia replied immediately. _"Finally!"_

Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the probing eyes of the crowd and towards the elevator. When they got there the doors were already open from the last group of people who had just gotten off so they were able to quickly slip inside right before they shut. Sam pressed the button for the seventh floor and then shoved her into one of the back corners of the elevator. His hands immediately began running up and down the length of her body as he sucked on her neck. Natalia tilted her head back and gasped as the first hints of arousal began to hit her. She could feel the excitement of sleeping with a man she didn't have to kill afterwards bubbling up inside her. This was d_efinitely_ something she hadn't done in a while.

When the elevator dinged and the doors slid open, Sam once again grabbed Natalia's hand and led her down the hall until they finally reached his room. He retrieved a key card from his pocket and hastily shoved it into the slot, unlocking the door and pulling her inside.

Before the door had even slammed shut Natalia had removed Sam's jacket and was working on his button-down shirt while he proceeded to unzip the back of her dress. Taking a break from the shirt, she pulled away from him momentarily so that she could slide her arms out of the straps of her dress and let it to fall to the floor around her feet to reveal her sexy black lace lingerie. When she returned her attention back to Sam, he'd already removed his shirt, pants, and shoes and was actually waiting on her. A smile crossed her face as she took one extra second to take in his excellent build, as well as the prominent bulge in his briefs, before she grabbed his face with her hands and crushed her mouth against his.

Sam reached behind her and supported her back with one hand while the other trailed down her side until it got to her leg. Hooking his arm around her thigh, he lifted her slightly, helping her to wrap her legs around his waist. Natalia did as he wanted, squeezing herself against him as he carried her to the bed.

He laid her down on her back and climbed on top of her, pinning her to the mattress. She allowed him to dominate as he slowly began dragging his mouth away from her lips and down towards her stomach. When he reached her breasts Natalia could feel his hands release her shoulders and snake their way around her upper back, tugging at her bra strap and pulling it loose. He tossed the bra aside and kissed both her breasts, forcing a moan to emanate from her throat.

The warmth of Sam's mouth continued to move down Natalia's front, trailing down her stomach until he reached her panty line. His calloused hand followed the path of his lips, roaming every part of her body as they found their way to her hips. She could feel him tugging at the elastic band teasingly before he finally began to strip away her soaked panties.

Natalia shivered and closed her eyes as Sam slowly slid his hands down her legs until her final article of clothing was removed from her body and discarded onto the floor. She felt his mouth on her stomach again, breathing in sharply as he slowly began to make his way back up to her lips. The process seemed to take forever, but Natalia couldn't imagine a sweeter form of torture.

When Sam had finally reached her face he kissed her lips forcefully, shoving his tongue in her mouth. He groaned as Natalia ran her hands down his chest, feeling for his briefs. As soon as she found them she pulled her feet up to where her hands were and used her toes to push them down his legs until they were low enough for him to kick off.

As soon as Sam's briefs were gone he lowered his body onto her, grinding his hips against hers as he tried to position himself. Natalia wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. In response, he grabbed her thighs with his hands and spread her legs apart, then carefully pressed the tip of his erection against her opening.

Natalia's breathing became erratic. She opened her eyes and stared at Sam. His face was covered in sweat and he was breathing heavily as well. He brought one of his hands to her face and pulled her to him, burying his face in her neck and nipping at her skin. Her fingers raked his back, begging him to _come_. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed herself against him as he finally slid into her.

They both gasped at the immediate sensational pleasure they received as Sam entered Natalia. He moaned loudly, immersed in the intense heat of her body, pleading for more. A smile crossed his face as he pulled out slowly and plunged back into her. It took all of her self-control not to shriek in ecstasy.

Natalia threw her head back as their hips rolled together and produced the strongest orgasm she'd ever had. He gradually pulled out of her again only to thrust himself back inside just as he had done before. This time she couldn't keep herself from releasing a quick scream. His hands were massaging her body, his lips were kissing her mouth, and his dick was planted firmly within her... He was _everywhere_, and it was _amazing_.

Natalia moaned as Sam continued to shove himself deeper and deeper inside her. She kept asking and he kept coming. Even when she could feel herself tiring, and she was sure he was tiring as well, he came. Stroke after stroke he met her in such a furious passion that it made her wish he'd never stop, and it didn't appear as though he planned too.

Sam kept grinding in and out of her for what seemed like hours. The rhythmic motions of their bodies moving together had them both wanting, needing more. It wasn't until Natalia felt complete and utter exhaustion begin to overwhelm her that Sam delivered his final thrust before finally removing himself from her and collapsing. He rolled off to the side so he wasn't crushing her with the full extent of his weight and tried to catch his breath.

Natalia grinned as she tried to catch her breath as well.

_"Wow." _Was all she could think. This was by far the _best_ sex she'd ever had. She really knew how to pick 'em…

Rolling on to her side, Natalia looked over at Sam and found him staring at her. Neither of them spoke. They just smiled at one another before he let his eyes slide shut, succumbing to his evident exhaustion. She, however, stared at him for a while longer, memorizing his face. She wanted to remember this, because _this_ was too good to be true. The number of good memories she still had were dwindling into single digits, so it was nice to feel like she could add this moment to whatever happiness she had left. Who knew? Maybe this was a sign that her unimaginably bad luck was about to change.

* * *

_…BZZ…BZZ…_

Clint was awakened by the buzzing of his cell phone on the nightstand. He sat up in bed and reached for the phone, hoping he could silence it and just go back to sleep since he was totally fucking exhausted. But, when he read the number from which the message was sent, he knew that wasn't going to happen. S.H.I.E.L.D. had sent him the file he needed.

Yesterday, Clint had arrived in Budapest, Hungary. He'd been assigned a mission. An assassination; a type of case he didn't get too often. Naturally, he came a day early to scope out the location. It was a Four Seasons hotel, pretty fancy place. S.H.I.E.L.D. had sent him with everything he needed: weapons, communication info, a floor plan, an alias, everything… except the target's file. This was a security measure, but it was also inconvenient.

What usually ended up happening was Clint would arrive at the location, finish his prep work early, then have to wait _hours_ to receive the target files. He was usually pretty good at being patient, but this time his gift seemed to evade him.

"C'mon, Phil, I'm dying!" He'd complained to Coulson over the phone earlier. "Can't you just send me the files now so I can do the damn job and go home?"

"Sorry Barton, the information is still compiling. We'll send it as soon as we can. Why don't you just find something entertaining to keep you occupied while you wait?" Phil had suggested.

"Gee, I didn't think about that!" Clint said sarcastically. "But, now that you mention it there was a party going on in the ballroom downstairs when I got here. _And_, I just so happen to have a suit…"

"Go have a good time. You deserve it." Coulson told him. "Just don't get drunk. We're gonna need you on your toes later."

"Awesome! Thanks Phil!" He hung up the phone, got dressed, crashed the party, and… well, let's just say he had fun.

Now, though, it was time to work. Clint unlocked the phone and typed in his S.H.I.E.L.D. pass code. As soon as he did the file appeared on the screen in a message titled **"Confidential"**. He scrolled through the file until he found the target's photo, his heart nearly jumping out of his chest when he saw who it was.

It was a woman. Her name was Natalia Romanova. She had flaming red hair, emerald green eyes, a very petite complexion… She was gorgeous. But that wasn't why Clint felt as though he was going in to cardiac arrest. It was because he was pretty sure that same woman was lying in bed next to him naked.

"Oh shit."

* * *

**AN: Uh-oh, Hawkeye is in trouble! Please let me know what you thought! This is my first story on this site, so reviews would be great. Thanks for reading!**

** -XOXO, Lin**


	2. The Mistake

**AN: Sorry for the crazy delay :-/ Hope this chapter makes up for it!**

* * *

**Accidentally On Purpose-Chapter 2-The Mistake**

"Shit, shit, shit..." Clint muttered over and over again as he looked back and forth between his phone and the woman he'd slept with. This was _not_ good. He quietly climbed out of bed and started dressing himself, glancing at Natalia to make sure she didn't wake. She was probably still exhausted from last night…

"Shit!" He said again, this time a little angrily. This was s_o_ typical. Best sex he'd ever had, and it turned out to be with the girl he was sent here to kill. Fan-_fucking_-tastic.

A small sound came from the direction of the bed causing Clint to freeze as he was putting on a shirt. He looked over to where Natalia was sleeping and watched as she rolled over on to her stomach. When he saw that she hadn't woken, he exhaled in relief and finished getting dressed before tip-toeing over to his nightstand and retrieving his handgun from the drawer.

Well, now what was he supposed to do? Just shoot her and leave? That didn't feel quite right…

"This is great, Barton. You slept with your mark. Excellent. You've really outdone yourself this time." He muttered to himself as he tried to figure out what to do next.

He _had_ to kill her. That was the mission. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

Clint walked over to Natalia's side of the bed and aimed his gun at her head. Inhaling deeply, he counted down from ten in his head.

_"Ten…nine…eight…seven…"_

Suddenly, Natalia stretched and groaned quietly. Every muscle in his body tensed as she slowly began to sit up.

Thinking quickly, he moved forward and pressed the barrel of his gun to the back of her head.

"Don't. Move."

* * *

Natalia's eyes fluttered open as she began to sit up in bed. She looked beside her in search of Sam, but he wasn't there. That's when she heard the unmistakable click of a gun as it was pressed against her head.

"Don't. Move." Sam warned.

She laughed softly.

"I knew you were too good to be true." Natalia ignored his orders and sat up all the way before turning to face him. "I'm guessing Sam isn't your real name."

He didn't respond.

"So what, are you gonna shoot me?" She pressed, wrapping the bed sheets around her as she pushed herself off the bed and onto her feet.

Whatever-his-name-was took a few steps back and tightened his grip on the gun.

"I said don't move." He warned again.

"Relax, I've got nothing on me." She smiled seductively. "Of course, you can always check. Just to be sure." She allowed the bed sheet to slip a little, revealing one of her breasts.

"Subtle." He scoffed.

"I wasn't trying to be." Natalia took another step towards him.

"And, what exactly _are_ you trying to do? Seduce me?"

She shrugged.

"It worked well enough last night."

His stern expression faltered. There was her opening.

"Here's _my_ question." She continued, walking towards him suggestively. "What exactly are _you_ here to do? I'm guessing you didn't seek me out for a good time."

"What do you think?" He kept backing away from her until his back was pressed against the wall.

"Well, you sure as hell weren't acting like you wanted me dead last night." Natalia moved towards him until she was standing right in front of his aimed gun. "In fact, I'd say you were enjoying yourself."

"You should talk." He retorted.

She smirked.

"Well, we had our fun. So let's get down to business. You're here to kill me aren't you?"

He nodded once.

"Here's the thing. I've got a pretty busy schedule, and dying doesn't exactly fit into it."

"Of course! I'm _so_ sorry sweetheart. I'll just leave you with my number and go and you can call me back when it's convenient." He said sarcastically. "Seriously? You think I'm not going to do my job because this is a _bad time _for you?"

"No, I think you have every intention of doing what you came here to do." Natalia told him. "I, on the other hand, have every intention of changing your mind."

"Is that so?" Her assassin asked. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I'm going to cut you a deal." She released her hold on the sheets that were covering her body and let them fall to the floor.

What's-his-name laughed.

"Nice try, but I'm not interested."

Natalia glanced down and smiled when she saw the bulge in his pants.

_"That_ says otherwise." She said seductively, slowly reaching for the gun that was still aimed at her head. When she placed her hand on the gun she saw him tense slightly, but he easily released his grip as she pried the weapon away from him and removed the bullets, tossing them aside.

His breathing caught in his throat as Natalia pushed herself up against him and ran her hands up his shirt.

"What's your real name?" She asked, leaning in to kiss his neck.

"Clint Barton." He swallowed.

"Well, Mr. Barton," Natalia grabbed his face with her hands. "What are you waiting for?"

* * *

"_Fuck." _ Clint cursed in his mind as the woman in front of him slowly drove him mad with lust. He couldn't help himself. Grabbing her around the waist, he spun her around so that her back was against the wall and kissed her furiously. She gasped at his sudden attack of passion and immediately pulled his shirt over his head.

In no time, Clint's pants had been shoved down his legs and he had begun steadily grinding his hips against Natalia's. She moaned loudly and tightened her grip around his neck as her knees buckled from the immense pleasure. He easily supported her light weight and helped her to wrap her legs around his waist so he could carry her back to the bed.

Clint laid her down like he had the night before and climbed on top of her. He pulled his mouth away from hers and down to her neck, kissing it roughly enough that it left a red mark. Natalia ran her hands all over his body, adding pressure in all the right places and making him push harder into her. He smiled against the skin of her neck when a scream erupted from her throat.

After allowing Clint to dominate over her for a while, Natalia finally decided to take charge and flipped herself over so that she was now on top. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her lips to his as she positioned herself over him. Clint welcomed her new superiority, enjoying the change of pace immensely as she raked her hands over his chest. He tilted his head back and groaned at the feeling of her fingers clawing his skin before arching his back and thrusting himself into her even further.

Natalia nearly collapsed on top of him as a strong orgasm shook through her, making her lose her focus. Clint took this opportunity to regain his dominance and flipped her over so that he was back on top. He pinned her wrists to the mattress and leaned down to drag his mouth up from her stomach. She gasped at the warmth of his lips as he moved from her bellybutton to her breasts, and finally, to her mouth. He kissed her forcefully as he released her hands, allowing her to wrap them around his neck to prevent him from pulling away.

They remained this way for what seemed like hours; her arms pulling him close as he grinded himself into her. Finally, the same fatigue that had halted their activities the night before began to set in, forcing them to stop what they were doing and catch their breath. They're sweat drenched bodies remained tangled together in a comfortable embrace as they laid there together trying to figure out what the hell to do next.

* * *

Natalia sighed tiredly and laid her head on Clint's chest, which was still rising and falling rapidly. He had one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other wrapped around the small of her back which kept her plastered to him. She traced small circles on his wet skin as he gradually began to calm down.

"Shit." She heard Clint mutter to himself.

"What?" Natalia asked, looking up at his face.

"We shouldn't have done this." He said with regret.

"I'm guessing this is your first time?" She laughed.

"My first time doing what?"

"Sleeping with someone you were supposed to kill."

"Oh." He mumbled. "Yea, it is."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." Natalia told him as she reached up to run her hands through his damp hair. "I do this for a living."

"That doesn't make it right." Clint said, releasing her from his grip and moving away from her.

Narrowing her eyes, she crawled across the bed and climbed on top of him, placing her face inches from his.

"In the world you and I live in, there's a _big_ gray area between right and wrong." She told him. "Sure, what we did wasn't necessarily right, but was it wasn't entirely wrong either. The key is not to over think it."

"I still have orders to kill you." Clint reminded her.

"So do it then." She ordered him.

He just stared at her.

"See." Natalia smirked. "You over think things. That could get you killed one day."

"Or it could save your life. Did you ever think of it like that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes. "You and I both know that at least one of us will be leaving here in a body bag. If you don't kill me, then what's there to stop me from killing you?"

"You wouldn't kill me." Clint said without a hint of doubt.

"What makes you so sure?" She glared at him.

"I think you like me too much."

"I do _not_ like you."

"Whatever." He smirked. "You know what? How come one of us has to die?"

"What?" Natalia was confused.

"I mean, I'm not really in the mood to kill you right now." He said apathetically.

"Okay…" She narrowed her eyes.

"So, how 'bout _I_ cut _you_ a deal." Clint said with a sly smile.

"What kind of _deal_?" Natalia asked suspiciously.

"I don't kill you, you don't kill me. We'll pretend we never even saw each other. Just for now, though. I don't want to get fired, so I'll have to kill you eventually." He told her. "What do you say?"

"I don't believe you." She smiled. Did he really think she was that stupid?

"After everything that's happened between us, you still don't trust me?" Clint said, pretending to be hurt. "Well, I guess I'll have to fix that."

Natalia watched him curiously as he reached over to his nightstand and retrieved his cell phone. He hit a number on his speed dial and put the phone on speaker so that she could hear.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He pressed his finger to her lips to quiet her as the phone began to ring.

"Barton." A voice answered after the first few rings.

"Hey Coulson." Clint said casually.

"Do you have a report for me?"

"Sure do."

"What's happening? Have you found Romanova yet?"

He looked at Natalia and shot her a cocky smile before responding.

"Nope. Haven't seen her at _all_. You sure you sent me to the right place?" Clint asked convincingly.

"We were told by a very reliable source that she would be at the Four Seasons Hotel in Budapest to receive a job last night." The man he had called Coulson said in confusion.

"Well, she's not here." Clint assured him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Prepare to leave. I'll have an extraction team there to pick you up in approximately forty-five minutes." Coulson explained.

"Sounds good. See you then."

And with that, Clint hung up the phone and tossed it back on the nightstand.

"Trust me now?" He asked with a sly smirk.

"No." Natalia told him with an equally sly smirk.

"Why not?" He asked in slight disappointment.

"Because before you called him you said that you were still going to kill me some day."

"Touché." Clint smiled.

"So, what happens now?" Natalia asked.

"I guess we part ways as unlikely friends."

"Friends that will one day try and kill each other."

"Exactly." His smile grew even wider.

"You're an idiot." She muttered as she rolled out of bed and began dressing herself in her clothes from last night.

"It's because I'm an idiot that you're able to walk out of here." He reminded her as he got to his feet so he could dress himself as well.

Natalia couldn't help but allow her eyes to wander before he put his pants back on.

"See something you like?" Clint smirked.

She jumped at his comment and found him eyeing her with a raised eyebrow.

"No." She assured him while trying to zip the back of her dress.

"Here," He said, walking up behind her. "Allow me."

"Thanks." Natalia mumbled as she turned to face him. He still had that stupid smirk on his face. "Well, I should probably be going."

"Yes, you should." Clint agreed. He walked her to the door and opened it for her. "Until next time, I suppose."

She smiled slightly and turned to face him, grabbing his face in her hands and pulling his lips to hers. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him until she finally forced herself to pull away.

"Until next time." She whispered breathlessly before breaking free of his grip and leaving him in the doorway of his hotel room with a slightly dazed look on his face.

Natalia smiled as she walked towards the elevator, thinking of what exactly would happen the next time she encountered Clint Barton. Would he keep his promise and kill her? Or would it end the same way it was ending now? A small part of her couldn't help but hope for the latter…

* * *

**AN: Sorry this took so long. I had a bit of a family emergency and found myself going out of town for a few weeks with no time to write. Everything is cool now, though, and I'm back at home doing what I love (which is writing!). So, please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and I will try and write another ASAP if I get a good enough response.**

** -XOXO, Lin**


	3. We Meet Again

**AN: Sorry this took so long. School started so I've literally had no time to write. I've been trying to update quickly, but now that I have homework and such I'm not sure how often I'll be able to do so. Please bear with me, though! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this, BTW. You guys are awesome and super nice!**

* * *

**Accidentally On Purpose-Chapter 3-We Meet Again**

**5 months later…**

Natalia took a sip of her drink and smiled flirtatiously at her target when he glanced at her from across the room. He smiled back before returning his attention to the conversation he was currently engaged in, but he continued to peek at her out of the corner of his eye. She quickly polished off her drink and smoothed out her dress, preparing to make her move as soon as he approached her.

This man was the leader of a major drug ring in Russia, and Natalia had been hired by a rival group to dispose of him. They were offering her a great deal of money for this job, so she couldn't screw it up. There could be no complications.

"Miss." A waiter came up to her and took her empty glass before handing her another drink. A vodka martini.

"I didn't ask for this." She said, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu.

"A man asked me to bring it to you. Free of charge." The waiter explained.

"Which man?" Natalia wondered, glancing around the room.

"He was over there." He gestured to the far right side of the room before turning on his heel and disappearing into the crowd.

She scanned the area of the ballroom the waiter had pointed to in search of any familiar faces when she suddenly felt someone's arm wrap around her waist from behind.

"Miss me?" He whispered in her ear.

Natalia spun around in surprise and found his face inches from hers.

"You." She breathed.

"Me." Clint smirked at her reaction.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm working." He said bluntly.

"Here to kill me again?" She asked.

"What? You think the world revolves around you?" He shook his head.

"Well, if you're not here for me, then why _are_ you here?"

"Want to dance?" Clint suddenly asked.

"What? No!" Natalia said as he grabbed her hand.

"Let's dance." He insisted, dragging her onto the dance floor and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked through clenched teeth as she glanced at her target, who was now paying her no attention at all.

"You want to know why I'm here?" He said as they swayed to the music. "Look over my left shoulder."

She did as he said.

"There's a group of men."

"Black suit, red tie." Clint gave her a description of one of the men's attire. "His name is Dimitri Elkin. He's in charge of a massive heroine operation that's been causing some problems for my organization. They sent me to take him out."

Natalia stared at the man that he had just described and laughed.

"I think you're mistaken." She informed him. "That man is _my_ target. An up-and-coming group of dealers hired me to kill him so they wouldn't have any competition."

"Are you telling me that we were both sent after the same guy?" He asked.

"No, I'm telling you to stay out of my way." She warned.

Suddenly, Clint yanked her forward so that their bodies were pressed together and he leaned in so that his lips were right next to her ear.

"Listen, sweetheart, I don't really feel like arguing with you, so let me tell you how this is going to go. I'm going to do what I came here to do so I don't lose my job, and if you end up in getting in the middle of things, I swear to God, I will not hesitate to kill you." He whispered

"Or, you could just back off and let me do my thing." Natalia said calmly, shoving him away from her.

"I could…but I don't think I'm going to." Clint smirked, earning a cold glare from the petite Russian assassin.

"If I allow you to my job for me, and my employers find out, then I won't get paid." She said, annoyance evident in her tone.

"Uh, I don't care." He shrugged.

"You're an asshole." Natalia growled.

"C'mon, I can't be _that_ bad."

She opened her mouth to respond but froze when she noticed Elkin exiting the room.

"Shit!" She quietly exclaimed before leaving Clint behind and racing after him. She ran out the side door of the ballroom and found herself in an extensive hallway. Glancing back and forth, she finally laid eyes on the man she had been sent to kill and casually began trailing him.

About five minutes into her pursuit, Natalia suddenly heard someone following _her_.

"Are you serious?" She said through clenched teeth as Clint caught up to her and began walking alongside her.

"You didn't think I was just going to give up because you got a head start, did you?" He said with a cocky smile.

"I should end you right now." She seethed.

"I'd like to see you try, princess."

Suddenly, Elkin turned down an adjoining hallway up ahead.

"Ugh! You know what? I don't have time for this. I have a drug lord to kill." Natalia said in frustration as they neared the turn.

"Are you going to kill him before or after he helps you unzip your dress?" Clint wondered as he followed her around the corner, slamming right into her when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She was knocked forward from the impact and fell into the arms of their target.

"Well, if I'm very lucky, she'll do it after." He laughed, holding Natalia around the waist.

Clint reached out and grabbed her arm, yanking her out of the man's grasp.

"Sorry buddy, she's with me." He informed him with sudden protectiveness.

"Oh, well in that case…" The drug lord snapped his fingers.

Natalia spun around just in time to see a large man grab Clint and press a white cloth to his face before another man did the same to her. She gasped in surprise and struggled against his grip, growing weaker and weaker as the chloroform began to take effect until she finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

When Clint opened his eyes he was in complete darkness. There were sturdy ropes binding his arms and legs together and a strip of duct tape covering his mouth. He began pulling against his restraints when he suddenly heard another voice.

"Don't bother trying to escape." She said. "The ropes are too tight, and we wouldn't be able to get out until we stop."

Clint tried to respond to her but his words were blocked by the tape in front of his mouth.

"Oh, right." Natalia muttered, reaching out and ripping off his duct tape.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

She scoffed.

"Grow a pair."

"Wait, how did you do that? Aren't your hands tied too?" He asked in confusion.

"Yeah, but the morons tied them in the front instead of the back. They must be under the misconception that you're more dangerous than me."

"Really? You honestly thing _you're_ more dangerous than _me_?" Clint laughed. "That's hilarious."

"Seriously? That's what you're focused on right now? Barton, we're in the trunk of a fucking car!" Natalia yelled at him.

"Oh. Is that where we are?" He said, just now realizing that they were indeed moving.

"Yes, now shut up while I come up with a plan." She ordered.

"Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but you're not the boss of me."

"How old are you, twelve?"

"No, but I sure as hell ain't dumb enough to trust a plan that _you_ came up with." He snorted.

"For the love of God, shut up!" She exclaimed.

"Make me." He said childishly.

"Gladly." Natalia reached out and placed the duct tape back over his mouth.

"Mmmmmmm!"

"What's that?" She chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you through that tape over your mouth."

Just then, the car came to a screeching halt.

"Shit!" She muttered, rushing to think of how they could get out of this alive. "Okay, Barton, listen to me. When they open the trunk, pretend you're still unconscious."

"Mmm?" Clint made a questioning sound.

"Just do it!" Natalia ordered before placing a strip of duct tape over her own mouth and allowing her body to go limp.

Hesitantly, he followed suit, closing his eyes and relaxing all his muscles. He didn't trust her, and he sure as hell didn't trust whatever plan she'd come up with, but it was too late for him to think of anything else.

Soon after the car had stopped, they heard the sounds of doors slamming and footsteps nearing the rear of the car.

"Hey, boss? What do you want to do with the two in the trunk?" A man asked in Russian.

"Bring them inside. I have a few questions I'd like to ask them." Elkin replied.

A few moments later, the trunk opened and two men lifted them out of the car.

Neither of them dared to move as they were carried towards a large warehouse-like building. Only when they were tossed onto the cold, concrete floor did Clint open his eyes.

"Wake them." Elkin suddenly ordered.

The sound of heavy footsteps moving towards them caused him to glance at Natalia nervously. They locked eyes for just a moment before she was yanked off the floor and out of Clint's line of sight. He heard the sound of the duct tape being ripped from her mouth followed by a loud smack.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Elkin chuckled. "If it isn't the Black Widow herself."

"Is this really how you treat a girl on the first date?" Natalia asked with convincing innocence. "Because, so far, I'm _not_ impressed."

"Well luckily I'm not aiming to impress you." He sneered.

"Too bad." She sighed. "We could have done this the fun way."

The sudden sound of Elkin's hand striking Natalia's face echoed through the warehouse.

"Stop talking and tell me why you're here." He ordered.

"Can't a girl go to a party simply because she wants to have a good time?"

"Yes, any normal girl can go to a party for that reason; however _you_ are not a normal girl." Elkin explained. "You're an assassin for hire, a treacherous snake."

"Well, you definitely do your homework." Natalia muttered.

"I'm going to ask you again: Why are you here?" He growled.

"I already told you." She said in irritation.

"Fine. If you won't tell us anything then maybe your boyfriend will." Elkin snapped his fingers. "Bring him."

Suddenly, someone grabbed Clint's arms and dragged him over to where they were holding Natalia. They dropped him on the floor and kicked him hard in the gut before yanking him to his feet and standing him up next to Natalia.

"So, tell us lover boy," Elkin said as he ripped the tape off of his mouth. "What's our dear little Natalia up to?"

"Not sure," Clint said with a pained smirk. "I don't really keep track of her hobbies."

"Ah, you're a funny one, aren't you?" Elkin observed before punching him square in the nose. "Sadly I've never been one for humor."

"Really? But you seem like such a funny guy…" Clint laughed, ignoring the pain that was emanating from his nose.

"Clearly you're not going to be of any use." Elkin decided as he glanced at his men. "Kill him."

"Oh Dimitri, you're a complete idiot." Natalia suddenly spoke up.

"Quiet. I'll be with you in a moment." He said without even looking at her.

"No, really, you're a moron." She said again, this time with a small laugh.

Elkin gritted his teeth in anger.

"And why is it that you think this?"

"Because my hands and feet have been untied for the past five minutes and you didn't even notice." Natalia told him before kneeing the man nearest to her in the groin and shoving him into the man that was holding her in her place.

As soon as she was free, she knocked Elkin to the ground and kicked the legs out from under the man that was holding Clint. Natalia suddenly pulled out a knife and quickly began to saw away at the ropes that were restraining him.

"Jesus you're good!" He exclaimed as he tossed the rope aside.

"I know." She replied bluntly. "Now shut it, we've got work to do."

Before Clint could respond, two of the men Natalia had knocked over grabbed him and began trying to wrestle him to the ground. In retaliation, he forcefully elbowed one of them in the face and punched the other on the head, causing them both to go reeling backwards until they fell over with a heavy thud.

Smirking, he spun around in search of his partner-in-crime and found her throwing punches at Elkin. Clint watched in admiration as Natalia easily beat the crap out of the drug lord before smoothly sweeping his legs out from under him.

"Really?" She said in disappointment as she stood over him with her knife in hand. "That's it?"

"Have mercy." Elkin pleaded.

"Sorry." Natalia said with false sincerity. "I don't roll that way."

"Good. Because neither do I." He replied, grunting as he lifted his leg and kicked her forcefully in the stomach.

She fell onto her back and hit her head hard on the concrete floor, causing her knife to fly out of her hand and go sliding towards Clint.

As Elkin got up and began making his way towards and unconscious Natalia, Clint instinctively ran forward and grabbed her knife. He then rushed at Elkin, shoving him away from her in the nick of and plunging the knife deep into his stomach.

"You sure have a way with women." Clint muttered before allowing Elkin to fall to the ground and bleed to death. He then knelt down next to Natalia and took her face in his hands, shaking her gently. "C'mon, sweetheart, wake up."

When she finally opened her eyes, Clint couldn't help but feel a wave of relief pass over him.

"Have a nice nap?" He asked teasingly.

"Shut up." Natalia groaned as she began to sit up. She glanced around the room until her gaze landed upon Elkin's body, which still had her knife sticking out of it. "You killed him."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, but I did it to save your life." He explained as he helped her to her feet. "You're welcome."

"Whatever." She sighed. "Let's just go. I'm exhausted."

"Really? You're not pissed that I did your job for you?" Clint asked in shock.

"I'm too tired to care." Natalia shook her head. "Let's just leave."

"Whatever you say princess." He smirked as he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady as they walked towards the exit of the warehouse.

"Get off, I can walk." She insisted, shoving him away from her. "And stop calling me princess, and sweetheart, and whatever other stupid nicknames you've come up with."

He threw his hands up innocently and watched as she attempted to walk on her own, smirking when he had to catch her because she nearly fell over again.

"You alright? You hit your head pretty hard." Clint reminded her.

"I'm fine." She insisted.

"No you're not." He said definitively before scooping her legs out from under her and carrying her towards the exit.

"What the fuck! Put me down!" Natalia exclaimed, trying to wriggle out of his arms.

"Relax, will ya? I'm doing you a favor." He rolled his eyes. "You should learn to be more appreciative."

"I'd rather you kill me." She muttered.

Clint tensed at that last remark. He had completely forgotten that S.H.I.E.L.D. still wanted her dead, and that they wanted _him_ to kill her. If he was being completely honest with himself, he had actually started to like her…

"Barton?" Natalia whispered, noticing the sudden change in his mood. "What's wrong?"

Without responding, he carried her out of the warehouse and towards one of the cars that was parked just outside. He set her down on her feet next to a black SUV and opened the passenger door.

"Get in." He ordered.

She hesitated momentarily before obediently climbing in and closing the door.

"Do you have the keys?" She asked him when he got into the driver's seat next to her.

"No." He replied.

"Do you know how to hotwire a car?"

"No, I'm a fucking agent of the US government and I don't know how to hotwire a fucking car." Clit said sarcastically.

"Okay, sorry." She mumbled in irritation as he leaned over and began hotwiring the car.

Once the car had started, Clint put the wires back in their place and pulled away from the warehouse.

"Where are we going?" Natalia asked softly.

"Back to the hotel." He replied.

"Are you staying there?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yes." She mumbled.

"Okay, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She whispered.

"Are you mad that I killed Elkin and now you think you won't get paid? Because I honestly doubt whoever hired you will find out."

"No." Natalia said with a hint of surprise. "No, I'm not mad about that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's you." She admitted. "You're pissed at me."

"Really? _That's_ why you're upset?" He laughed. "Natalia, I'm not pissed at you."

"Yes you are." She said knowingly.

"Am not." Clint told her again. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Then why are you acting like someone just cut off your testicles?"

"I'm not!" He exclaimed.

"Whatever." Natalia sighed, unconvinced.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence until they reached the hotel where Clint parked their newly obtained SUV and climbed out of the car. He walked around to the passenger side to help Natalia, but he found that she had already let herself out and was standing steadily on her own.

"I'm fine." She assured him as he stared at her wearily.

"Kay." He shrugged, still giving her concerned glances as they made their way to the entrance of the hotel and entered the lobby. From there they went straight to the elevators and waited for one to arrive before stepping inside and pressing the buttons for their floors.

"Which floor are you on?" Clint asked as he pressed the 8 button.

"I'm on the eighth floor." Natalia replied.

"Me too." He told her once the elevator started moving.

"What a coincidence."

"Mhm."

A few minutes later, the doors opened and both assassins stepped out and began walking towards their rooms. They reached Clint's room first.

"Well, I guess this is it." She sighed tiredly as he unlocked the door. "Bye."

"Wait." He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Do you want to come in for a while, maybe have a drink?"

"What kind of drink?"

"Vodka."

"Sure." Natalia smiled and followed him inside. She plopped down on the edge of his bed and watched him pour some expensive looking vodka into two plastic cups. "Your employers allow you to drink on missions?"

"Honestly, they don't care what I do. As long as I get the job done or have a really good excuse for not getting it done." He explained, handing her a drink before taking a sip of his own.

"They must really trust you." She assumed after swallowing her entire drink in one swig.

"I'm just good at what I do." Clint shrugged, pouring more vodka into her cup.

Natalia shot him a grateful smile before downing her second drink.

"That's a pretty nasty bruise you've got there." He observed, nodding to her right temple.

"Oh, it's nothing." She shook her head as she probed the darkened area of skin, her nose scrunching up in pain.

"Let me get you some ice." He insisted, lifting the lid off of his ice bucket and placing a handful of ice in a washcloth.

"It's okay, it doesn't really hurt that much." Natalia protested.

"Here, let me." Clint gently brushed a strand of her flame colored hair away from her face before pressing the ice against the purple bruise.

A painful gasp escaped her lips when the pressure was applied to her head.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay." She replied. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it."

"I meant, thank you for earlier. With Elkin. He could have killed me, but you stopped him."

"You're welcome." Clint smiled, surprised by her gratefulness.

"And thank you for the drink as well." She continued. "But I think I should probably go."

"Already?" He said in disappointment. "I mean, you could stay a while longer if you'd like."

"If you insist." Natalia shrugged before grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards her. She crushed her lips against his and leaned back onto the bed, dragging him with her so that he was on top of her. Clint, who was caught off guard by her sneak attack, recovered quickly and ran his hands up her torso until they found the zipper on her dress while she clawed away at his jacket. Soon enough, her dress had been tossed onto the floor, followed by his jacket and the rest of their clothes until they were both completely naked.

_"I should bring vodka on missions more often…"_ Clint thought to himself before pressing himself into Natalia and allowing the immense pleasure to overwhelm him.

* * *

**Sorry again that this took so long. I hope you still enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you thought! I find your feedback extremely helpful!**


End file.
